Breaking PD
by jfriedm2
Summary: Erin Lindsay has decided to do something way out of her comfort zone. Her boyfriend and her have been being stalked for several months and there is nothing that they can do to stop it. Jesse Pinkman, Erin's buddy from high school shows up at a crime scene and starts catching up. Money or drugs might be the only escape. Does Voight help her or let her figure this out on her own?


Jessie Friedman

Breaking PD

Erin Lindsay has decided to risk her career as a cop. She ran into Jesse Pinkman, who she remembered from high school, at a crime scene investigation. They were reminiscing on the past when Erin brought up a stalker. Erin and her boyfriend have had trouble with a stalker for months on end. They tried everything they could to get away from him, but nothing seemed to work, even money. Erin and her boyfriend wanted to go to the police but the stalker was trying to contact them about her boyfriend's past. He had gotten into serious trouble and he thought he got away with it. This stalker came around to show them that they know where he is trying to hide out and that they will ruin his life and everyone involved in it. Erin was not going to let this happen. When Jesse started thinking about this stalker he realized that he could get rid of the stalker for Erin if she would be able to help him out. The stalker followed Erin absolutely every where, and when she was alone she was scared this guy was going to actually do something to harm her. Jesse wanted names of people on the street and he wanted protection with the PD which he knew Erin would be able to help him out with. Jesse told Erin if she would agree to helping him out with the meth business, then he would take care of their stalker. Erin was terrified of this guy and something needed to be done, so she agreed to it.

Jesse took Erin to the new location of the camper where his business is done. Walter had decided that New Mexico was not where they will make the most money to leave for his family, so they moved their location to the City of Chicago. When Erin was introduced to Walter she instantly wanted to be a part of the meth production. She realized that Walter was smart with what he was doing and she could make good money off of this. She knew she never had to actually do the meth she just had to help Jesse find buyers, not a big deal. Walter predicted that Jesse would be able to walk on the streets and find many consumers. Walter never realized that Chicago could be very dangerous, especially getting into the drug business. Jesse believed that Erin was going to be a huge help in this distribution.

Jesse started his buyer search by walking down a street in district 21 jurisdiction. Erin had CI's on almost every corner who were able to help them and the business. These CI's are the ones who searched the streets for possible customers. It was extremely crucial for Erin to be with Jesse while she talked to the CI's because they would never have just believed some scrawny little white boy about his meth. The CI's knew they could trust Erin and she had trust in them. When they came across two CI's that Erin was very close with, they decided to use them as their salesmen. She gave them the breakdown of how the production worked.

"Here is the deal. I WILL not be seen on the streets after tonight, Jesse here will text you from a number that will not be existing after he tells you the location and time, you will meet wherever he says and you will bring the cash to him, he will then hand you the meth. You will need to give him feedback on how the last batch was, you will distribute to whomever your heart desires, but there will be absolutely NO names repeated to anybody and I will find out, that is all." Erin explained.

The CI's agreed to everything and the deal got set in stone that night. If Erin were to get caught up in a mess over the meth production, she knew how to get out of it. Nobody would believe that Erin Lindsay could really be involved in a meth distribution, Voete especially. Not only did Erin get rid of her stalker, but she also got to recieve monthly profit from this distribution.

Walter couldn't believe how fast Jesse had made this happen for him. As soon as Walter had finished his first batch for the Chicago streets Jesse delivered it to the CI's in less than an hour. Just like in New Mexico, everybody thought this was the best meth they had ever seen and they all wanted to know where it had come from. This continued on for five months before it became skeptical. The people on the streets were getting very aggressive about the prices going up. One of the CI's let out a name of the production in a life or death situation.

Erin had felt that wherever she was at people were watching her. She started to notice after about five to six months after she got in on the meth distribution. The thing is, she only saw Jesse or Walter once a month to pick up the money she had made. Jesse would text her and tell her where to meet and what time to pick up her drug money. She never thought it could be as harmful as it became.

Jesse Pinkman met Attwater under a bridge vidock at 10:30 p.m. and he exchanged a cargo van with him. This was the biggest delivery Jesse had ever made, but the demand became very high and he had to get a bigger dealer involved to help him out. Voight had been watching Attwater because he knew something was going on that wasn't being said. Once Jesse left the scene, Voete made his way to Attwater.

"What the hell is this and why am I not aware?"

"You should probably go talk to your partner."

Voight had then slapped him across the face and got back into his SUV.

Erin went into work the next morning and something had felt weird to her. As soon as she had saw Voight he gave her that look and she knew. He pulled her into his office.

"I need you to tell me everything that is going on right now."

There was no easy way for Erin to explain herself.

"There was this guy stalking my boyfriend and I and we tried everything we could without getting the cops or another person involved but nothing was working. He was following me everywhere and I was getting too scared to let it continue. Jesse found me at a crime scene and we were talking about highschool when the stalker got brought into the conversation. He needed help with production so he told me he would get rid of the stalker. I didn't know what else to do, I have gotten you into enough trouble and I thought I could handle this on my own Voight. I'm sorry... I don't know what to do. I screwed up so bad. The stalker knew bad things about my boyfriend that could not get out. I never thought about how bad this situation could get."

He couldn't let Erin be destroyed because of this, he had to help her in any way possible. Voight had always put himself in these situations but this time he had to put all of his trust into Erin and risk his career because of something she had done. There was no way Erin was going to continue receiving money from Jesse and Walter. She let them go on their own and decided not to receive any more of the money she was making off of the meth.

Voight met up with Attwater and handed him five thousand dollars in cash.

"Keep Erin Lindsay out of yours and everybody else's mouth"

Voight had it so in with Attwater that he didn't need to explain himself any further and he knew she'd be protected. Without Voight watching and figuring this out, the intelligence unit could have found out about this and busted the whole deal. Erin would have been out of the job immediately if this would have went any further.


End file.
